From the Past to the Present
by SatoshiSerena
Summary: (Sorry it says games. I'm a little confused). In my edition of the Kalos region, Satoshi and Serena travel together building up memories of their past, but also realising things that were left unspoken, and hidden inside of them, in where they couldn't discover. Mischief everywhere as well, with a shy Serena? Read about their journey together through a new region, with new Pokemon.
1. Pokemon XY 1: Remembering You

**Hello everyone! I've had a Fanfiction account before but I was not amused with it, really. I ship Satoshi and Serena EVEN THOUGH THERE'S BEEN LIKE 5 EPISODES LOL! But I will be putting Serena into a some sort of shy and easily scared perspective at first. **

She swung her golden blonde hair around as she fitted her natural pink hat with a black ribbon circling it onto her small head. She grabbed a home-made weaved basket, sliding it the opposite side of her elbow, for carrying comfort. Running downstairs, she said her goodbyes to her mother, and headed out for the new season.

As she runs into the forest, she finally sees a new set of seasoned blueberries. Smiling, and also getting hungry, she first picks one, and gently tries it, checking it's fully grown, and complete with it's juicy inside and taste.. Feeling the sweet sensation in her mouth, she giggles, as she begins picking them one by one, being happy she can finally add them to her morning breakfast, which today she surprisingly skipped.

Meanwhile, a certain boy not long arriving in Kalos, decides to explore already. Knowing about the gym, he heads out not too far to look for some pokemon with his recently caught Froakie and ultimate partner, Pikachu. He sees many Pokemon, but he does not decide to catch them yet, mainly because he has only one pokeball left from Unova. Desperate to get more, he considered turning around and going back, but he prevents himself from doing so, furthering into places where Pokemon will be stronger than before. No, he will not deny a challenge from a Pokemon because of fear, but he does not want to simply fight one, get it injured, all for nothing at all. It would take too many trips to the Pokemon Center, making Nurse Joy too busy she sometimes may not get to some people who are serious with the Pokemon they have. Suddenly, somebody screams. He becomes suspicious, and runs closer and closer to where he suspects the screams are coming from. Going to a clear spot, he trips, but also sees a fragile girl, curled up into a ball on the grass, with a trail of blueberries leading to a beautiful crafted basket. He sees why she is screaming, but also is confused because all he sees is a Fletchling pecking the blueberries, trying to eat them. Sure, being crept up on will scare you sometimes, but he couldn't figure it out. He suddenly sighs, as she realises someone is there, she lifts her head to see who it is, she cannot believe her eyes, it's as if she's being deceived by them. Although she's focused on him, he is focused on the fletchling. _One more, _he thinks to himself, _i think i want to catch this pokemon with my last pokeball from the Unova region. _Not daring to say anything, Pikachu is already on the same page, jumping off of his shoulder, getting ready for attack. "I'm going to catch you! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" he shouts, as the small electric mouse follows, beginning to release hazarding bolts from his two red, plum and round cheeks. The fletchling is caught off of guard, being shocked to too many volts before even trying to escape.

The fletchling holds up a strong fight, but the unexpected attack and growth for hunger overpowered him. Amazingly, he catches the fletchling in his only Unova pokeball, finally using it up. He laughs a bit, thinking about having a Kalos pokemon in a Unova pokeball, although, necessarily, all of the pokeballs are the same. Admiring the new catch, he has a small smile of celebration with pikachu.

Not feeling any fear, Serena stands up, fixing her hat, reaching her hand forwards whilst clenching her fist as if she was trying to grab him, whispering... "Satoshi."

His eyes widen from what he heard.

**I know it's short but cut be slack I'm tired and it's 4:05AM here XD Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. XY 2: Wrong Reason To Be Surprised

**Hola! It's the second chapter but also I don't know how to make the title of the first chapter show but it should be called "Pokemon XY 1: Recognising You". I've already gotten over 100 views and at least 1 review which made me very happy (because they were positive lol!). Here's the second chapter but you might hate me by the end of it. That's the only warning I'm giving you. xD Oh and btw I said Serena would be in like a shy context but that's around Pokemon except for her own and Satoshi's Pikachu. Gracias. **

He turns around as her eyes widen even more, shouting louder than the first time "Satoshi!". He takes a scarcely step back, still completely shocked, but not for the right reason. "How do you know my name? Have I met you before?" he asks, astonished she knew his name in the first place. Her heart breaks into what used to be inseparable pieces. Tears would've come if she didn't stop herself from also thinking about when it all happened, '_I can't blame him if he doesn't remember, it has been a long time'. _She sighs. "Nevermind" she whispers loud enough for him to hear. "If you do not remember, I can't do anything about it. It's your memory, Satoshi. I'm sorry for bothering you. Even though you just wanted to catch the P-Pokemon, I still want to thank you for saving me, I'm not very good when it comes to Pokemon, so I should at least be thankful" she says coldly. This time, she cannot help it, and a clear tear begins swarming down her soft cheeks. Satoshi reaches out blaming himself for her crying, but before he could even get to her, she turns around, and runs away. Feeling bad, he begins to walk, but keeps repeating her voice saying his name in his mind.

A painful headache. A dream. Satoshi seems back in...Kanto? He wonders around, until he sees a younger version of himself. There's a girl the same age with him. _A memory? _he thinks. He suddenly remembers. A girl with golden locks of hair, always wearing beautiful hats, his first...crush. The dream ends, and Satoshi wakes up, realising he went back to the Pokemon Center the previous day, to sleep and get ready for a new day, and for the beginning of his new journey in Kalos. He gets ready, and goes to get his Pokemon checked up. When he walked into the room, he sees her again, the girl he met yesterday, healing what seems to be her only Pokemon. _I thought she wasn't good with Pokemon? _He asks himself. He walks over to her, first word that comes out of his mouth is, "Sorry". She turns around, holding her Fennekin. "I'm sorry," he repeats. "I didn't mean to be so rude yesterday. I shouldn't have said it knowing it might have hurt your feelings or anything." She turns her head, feeling the intensity of the moment. "You know...I had a dream last night. But then I realised it wasn't just a dream, but it was a memory. I now see a resemblance because there was a young girl walking with me. I now see it was you. I do remember you, Serena."

Serena smiles, quickly hugging him with joy. "Thank you" she whispers. The moment seemed too sad and happy but no one ever knew their feelings. Suddenly a young boy walks up to them, shouting "Hey Satoshi, Serena!". Serena starts wondering how he knew Satoshi's name, until an explanation came through. "So I see you finally talked to Serena considering you asked me for her name" the boy smiles. Serena is suddenly furious, as Satoshi quickly tries to explain "Wait-" "No waiting" she interrupts. "It hurts the fact you didn't remember me but I was okay with it because it was a long time ago! I said that yesterday explaining how I couldn't blame you! But still you decide to try and ask someone what my name is and try to pretend you remember me? Just to make me happy? How is a lie happier than the truth?" She asks. Satoshi shakes his head. "Serena, I asked yesterday before I came to the Pokemon Center and had that dream. It was your voice and being told your name that brought back the whole memory!" he replies. Serena shakes her head in anger, "Nevermind. I don't...I don't believe you!" she finally blurts, angrily walking out of the Pokemon center. Satoshi is upset, until he looks at the boy.

"Ummm...I think I look like a person not to hate if I walk away and avoid this awkward moment...catch ya later!" He quickly runs off before Satoshi even says a word.

_How do I make her believe me? _He asks himself.


End file.
